ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Christmas Gifts
Christmas Gifts is the first episode in the Ahmad 15 Series. Plot Santa Clause Jumped on a roof of a building. An Elf: I've Brought a Special Pack! Santa: how many do you have? The Elf: It contains 5 powerful gifts! Cut to Inside of A house near a Chimney. A Boy: Thanks Oussama for staying here tonight with Imad. Imad: Any time Ahmad! Oussama: Let's Sleep They slept. Suddenly, 5 Gifts fell. ''THEME SONG'' In the Morning, Everybody woke up especially Imad! Oussama And Ahmad woke up first. Ahmad: I'll go first! Ahmad Opened his gift. A sudden lighting appeared from it. A Black ball was in it. The Ball Opened and a watch like Device Appeared. Ahmad put his hand on it to see it jump to his wrist! Everbody Screamed especially Imad who cried. Ahmad: Strange! It just.... JUMPED!! Oussama: I didn't see that coming! A Lady: Try out! Ahmad: Thanks Mom! Oussama: I'm next! Oussama want to open his gift when suddenly, Ahmad showed big light and Ahmad was on fire! Ahmad Screamed! Ahmad (shouting): AHHHH! I'm on fire! Imad: You're Heatblast! Ahmad and Oussama: Who's Heatblast? Imad: Remember that show that You always hate to watch? It's HeatBlast from BEN 10! Oussama: I've should've watched that. Imad: See all you need is too... Meanwhile, Oussama wasn't paying Attention. Instead he was opening his Gift. Oussama unwrapped his gift to see a Guitar. Imad: Hey Pay... What? Ahmad: That's the Ultimate Guitar with the Secret Music SpellsBook!! Oussama: Cool! Imad: I'll open mine! Imad opened his gift to see a Ruber Duck! Imad: Nah! Imad threw it back. Mom: I'll have mine. She opened hers to see a molinax. Ahmad's Father opened his gift to see a Laptop! Ahmad clicked The Symbol on his chest. Ahmad Went back to human form. He saw the face red instead of Green. Ahmad: It's not working any more! Oh, It was one time to transform to that fire guy! Imad: No! Everbody put his hand on Ahmad's Ultimatrix to mess with it. Tech Voice: Celestialsapien DNA unlocked available at Playlist 2. Ahmad: Hey! Ahmad Pressed It and transformed to Alien X. He was still. Oussama looked at him. Oussama: Come on! Do something! Alien X fell on the floor. Oussama: Wow! Impressive! Fell on the floor. Imad: He's Just Cannot let'em agree on a common thing yet! Meanwhile, Ahmad soon realizes that in order for Alien X to do anything, he must convince one of the two personalities to agree with him, Bellicus, the voice of rage and aggression and Serena, the voice of love and compassion. Ahmad: Who loves flowers! Bellicus: Disgusting! Ahmad: Uh ok.... who thinks we are in danger! Serena: Uh! Danger means war! Bellicus! Bellicus: Do you agree to kill him? Ahmad: Oh! Uh! Serena: YES! Meanwhile, Oussama was shaking Ahmad in a worried energitic way! Oussama (shouting): Ahmad! Wake Up! Imad: Wait a Bit! Oussama: Turn him back! Imad pressed the symbol and transformed him back just in time before Serena ended the "Yes"! Ahmad: Thanks! I was to be killed! Cut to Vilgax's Spaceship. Vilgax: If I was to get the Ultimatrix Back, I should destroy one first.... Santa! THE END Characters *Ahmad *Oussama *Imad *Mom *Dad *Bellicus *Serena Villains *Vilgax Aliens Used *Heatblast (First Appearance in Ahmad 15) *Alien X (First Appearance) Trivia *It is revealed that neither Oussama nor Ahmad were watching Ben 10! *Alien X was unlocked by Multiple Hands. Though, Nobody knew the code! *Watchers/readers can simply find out the Ultimatrix was one of the five super gifts. *It is still unknown how did Santa's Elf get the Ultimatrix and What happened to Ben. *It is still unknown the relationships between Ahmad, Oussama and Imad. But it is known that Oussama is not Ahmad's Brother. *You can defentely realize that Imad is only 7. Category:Episodes Category:Ahmad 15 episodes